1. (Field of the Invention)
The present invention relates to an acoustic apparatus having an amplifier with a digital signal processor and a graphic equalizer for equalizing an output signal from the amplifier, and more particularly to an acoustic apparatus capable of controlling the equalizing characteristics of a graphic equalizer synchronously with a selected sound field processing pattern of the digital signal processor.
2. (Description of the Related Background Art)
The related background art will be described with reference to FIG. 3.
In FIG. 3, reference numeral 1 represents an amplifier, la represents a digital signal processor (hereinafter abbreviated as DSP), 1b represents a key input unit (SW) having key switches, 1c represents a display for displaying the operating characteristics of DSP 1a upon instruction from the key input unit 1b, and 1d represents a microcomputer for controlling the amplifier 1.
DSP 1a generates initial reflecting sounds and reverberating sounds for an input signal S1. The generated initial reflecting and reverberating sounds are added to the input signal S1, and various parameters are set to obtain various sound fields. The parameters include the time and level of initial reflecting sounds, and the level and density of reverberating sounds, and the like. The amplifier 1 outputs a signal S2 representative of each sound field thus generated.
Sound fields capable of being set in the above manner include, for example, a sound field for a large orchestra hall, a sound field for an arena theater, a sound field for a church, a sound field for a jazz or live music hall, a sound field for a disco club with strong echo and dynamic low sounds, a sound field for an outdoor stadium for live concert with accommodations of several tens thousands of people, and other sound fields. A sound field processing pattern data 1e set as above is stored in a memory within DSP 1a. A desired sound field processing pattern data 1e can be selected by a key input from the key input unit 1b. The characteristics and other data of the selected sound processing pattern data are displayed on the display 1c.
Reference numeral 2 represents a graphic equalizer for equalizing the output signal S2 from the amplifier 1, 2a represents an equalizer unit of the graphic equalizer 2, 2b represents a key input unit for entering an instruction to the graphic equalizer 2, 2c represents a display for displaying the equalizing characteristics of the equalizer unit 2a, and 2d represents a microcomputer for controlling the graphic equalizer 2. A plurality of present data 2e representative of the equalizing characteristics are stored in a RAM within the microcomputer 2d.
Within the above-described acoustic apparatus, selecting a sound field processing pattern data 1e from DSP 1a is performed independently from adjusting the equalizer unit 2a, resulting in complicated manipulation problem by an operator.